Teen Titans: The Forgotten Season
by Imagaco
Summary: What I think would have been the sixth season. Please reveiw. On hiadis.
1. Episode 1: Pt 1

**Teen Titans: The Forgotten Season**

_This is a story of what I believed would have been the sixth season. I hope you like it. I don't own teen titans. If I did, this __would__ be the sixth season._

**Episode 1:**

…**But Some Things Never Change.**

In a dark alleyway in Paris, a lone figure creeps along, hidden in shadow; stopping ever now and again to check that he isn't being fallowed. The figure finally reach's a set of giant wooden double doors. "Finally," the figure says, opening the doors and going in.

He walked down a dark hallway, turning every once and a while, until the figure reached a doorway with its doors broken off. Beyond was a large room with craters and what-not in the walls and the floor, not to mention the giant hole in the roof.

'Wow,' the figure thought, looking around, 'they really went all out, didn't they?' then the figure saw what he had come here for. A wall with giant shelves, and on each shelf was a group of frozen villains, standing in a row.

"Bingo," the figure said, before walking over to the wall. It took a while, but the figure finally found stairs that lead up to the platform next to the bottom shelf. "Let's see," the figure said as he started to work with the computer, "…I hope I get this right. I'm a scientist, not a cryogenics."

"…Here we go," the figure said after a while, looking over to the villains, "alright, time to wake up." suddenly, all the frozen villains started to unfreeze, one by one, until the only ones that were left frozen were The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus.

"Whoa," Mammoth said, clutching his head, "what happened? Where are we?" "You are in my gratitude," the figure said, standing in the shadows. "Who are you, Scus-brain," Gizmo said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm the man who just freed you from being frozen forever," the figure said. "Yea," Adonis said, "but why did you free us?" "Because I don't want to be the only villain the Titans will ever face again," Dr. Light said, stepping out of the shadows.

**TEEN TITANS**

_In case you didn't know, Dr. Light was the shadowy figure the whole time. Oh, and whenever you see_** TEEN TITANS**_, put up like that, think of that as the place where the theme song happens. Please review._

**Imagaco**


	2. Episode 1: Pt 2

**Teen Titans: The Forgotten Season**

_To answer __**Licorice Mitski**__'s question, Dr. Light was part of the BoE, but, if think back, he was seen robbing a bank in the second to last episode of the season, after the brotherhood was defeated. Oh, and sorry this chapter took so long, but I had a little writers block. But, as I like to say, the longer it takes for a chapter to come out, the better it's gonna be. I hope that you agree with me. I don't own Teen Titans._

**Episode 1:**

…**But Some Things Never Change.**

"Dr Light," Gizmo said in surprise, "what the crud do you want?" "I told you, "Dr Light said, "I want us to team up." "Yea, just like the Brotherhood did," Adonis said, pointing at the brain and his cronies, "and look how well that turned out."

"Not all of you," Dr Light said, a little annoyed by the comparison of his idea, "only a few of you. You see, I have a plan that will absolutely guarantee us victory against the Titans." "Yea, well you can forget it," See-More told him, "just cause you freed us doesn't mean we're in your debit." "Very well," Dr Light said, as the group started to thin, "go back to the way things were and see what good it does you. But just know, if you ever change your mind, I'll be right here."

"Get lost, you pit-sniffing moron," Gizmo said as everyone left. "Ungrateful little…" Dr Light exclaimed once they all left. "Ah, hem," a voice said behind him. Dr Light turned around to see an old man with a glass dome on his head, which housed his brain, floating above him.

"And who are you," Dr Light asked, having seen the man before, but never having bothered to learn his name. "My name is Psi-mon," the man said, floating down to Dr Light, "and I am interested in your proposal. May I ask what you had in mind?" "Yes, you may," Dr Light said, smiling.

_Meanwhile…_

In Titans tower, the Titans were doing what they usual do on their time off (which had grown ever since they took down the Brotherhood of Evil). Robin and Cyborg were playing a video game together, Starfire was playing with Silky, and Raven was reading a book. All of them (except for Raven) however, weren't doing it with the same bravado they once did.

Except for when they had fought with that thing that could turn into anything it touched (after which they learned it was an experimental android-weapon that had escaped from a nearby Lexcorp lab), and dealt with Commander Dizo in Tokyo, there hadn't been much to do.

And now they were just plain bored. "This stink's man," Cyborg said, throwing down his game controller after he finally won… again, "isn't their anything to do besides loaf around." "It can't be helped Cyborg," Robin said, shrugging, "since we took down the Brotherhood, crime rate has dropped greatly. The city is even thinking of having us join regular school."

"After Beast boy finally got over that Terra look-alike," Raven said, putting down her book, "no thanks." As if to quote the old 'Devil Himself' saying, Beast boy walked into the room at that moment. "Hey guys," he said, "guess what?" "Be quite, Beast boy," Raven said, even though Beast boy was speaking in a normal voice, "I'm trying to read… And, just to humor you, what?" "I'm finally making my room," Beast boy said, like he had just won the lottery.

Robin and Cyborg turned around wildly, staring like they heard wrong, Starfire looked both shocked and ecstatic, and Raven looked over the top of her book and said, "WHAT!" "I'm cleaning my room," Beast boy repeated proudly.

"Wow Beast boy," Robin said, "what brought this on?" "Well," Beast boy said, sounding half excited, half amused, "to be honest, my birthday is in two weeks." "Get out," Cyborg said with amazement. Starfire look like she was going burst from over excitement (and for her, that's saying something). "Yep," Beast boy said proudly, "in two weeks, I'm gonna be eighteen."

After Beast boy said this, the other's smiles started to look half forced. "Eighteen," Robin said, a little uncertain. "Yea," Beast boy said, like he hadn't noticed the change in tone, "which means I'll technically be an adult."

"So, uh… do you… do you think you'll stay on as a titan," Robin asked, sounding a little unnerved. "I've got to," Beast boy said, his voice losing its happy tone, "I can't go back to the Doom Patrol, and I don't think any other superhero team will take me."

"Why don't you go solo then," Raven asked, skepticism dripping from her voice. "Maybe I will," Beast boy said in a tone that made it sound like he was trying to be annoying, "maybe I won't." "I'd like to see you try," Raven said, again sounding very skeptic. "Oh, I'll certainly try," Beast boy said, still sounding like he wanted to be annoying, "but first, I have to go clean out my room."

"Well, good luck with that," Raven said, sounding ticked off and sarcastic, "And don't forget to fold your sheets." "They're just going to get unfolded again," Beast boy said, "why bother?" "Because we don't want wrinkles in them," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "Who cares about wrinkles," Beast boy said. "I do," Raven told him. "But you're not that old yet," Beast boy said, a smile coming onto his face. After a minute or two of silence, Beast boy frowned and said, "Oh, come on; that was hilarious."

After still not getting a response, Beast boy sighed and left the room. Raven noticed that, as he left, he seemed unhappy. And not just because of his joke. "What's going on," Robin asked. "What do you mean," Raven said. "You know what I mean," Robin told her, "you and Beast boy have been like this ever since a week ago. What happened between you two?"

"Well, I…" Raven began, but was interrupted by the alarms going off. "Trouble," Robin said, looking over at the screen. "Looks like a bank robbery," Cyborg said, looking at the display. "Let's go," Robin told the room, "and someone get Beast boy."

_Later…_

The Titans got to the back to find people running out it. "Dude," Beast boy said, looking at Robin, "what's with everybody?" Suddenly, the front doors of the bank exploded. When the dust cleared, the titans looked up in shock. Then they became even more shocked.

"Hey, look Mammoth," Gizmo said, walking out of the bank with his robot legs, his arms full of cash, "it's the pit-sniffing titans. "Yea, Gizmo," Mammoth said, his arms full of gold, "long time no see, I guess." "…How can this be," Robin said, after finally finding his voice.

"Well," Gizmo said, "sometime after you crud-muncher's froze us, Dr. Light freed us. Now after a month of 'off-time', we're ready to get back in the game." "A month," Beast boy said, a little confused, "but it's been nearly a year since you guys got frozen."

"You're kidding," Mammoth said, looking at Beast boy, "…well, I hope we didn't miss anything too important." "Well," Beast boy told him, "we saved Japan; and Starfire and Robin finally kissed, but not much else happened."

"You're joking," Mammoth said in surprise, "I can't believe we missed that, that's…" "MAMMOTH," Gizmo shouted, "we have better things to than listen to a bunch of zit-picking kids about…" "Ok," Beast boy said, getting up in anger, "one, your no senior citizen yourself; two, I'll have you know, I'm no kid; I'm going to be eighteen in a week."

"No way," Gizmo said. "Yea," Beast boy told him, "and I'm getting ready for it; so now I…" "Now," Robin said. Gizmo soon realized that as him and Mammoth had been talking to Beast boy, the others had been sneaking around to take them by surprise.

And it almost worked. Mammoth quickly grabbed Robin and Starfire and threw them down, while Gizmo zapped Cyborg and Raven. "Ha," Mammoth said, holding down Robin and Starfire, "You're out of practice." "And how," Gizmo said, looking at the smoking Cyborg and Raven.

"You forgot about me," Beast boy said, turning into a tiger. Beast boy lunged at the two villains. Gizmo quickly zapped Beast boy in mid flight. Beast boy roared in pain. Then Gizmo stopped zapping, and Mammoth let go of Robin and Starfire. For a second, the two of them thought that Beast boy's tiger form had grown wings and horns.

This went unnoticed by everyone else, except Raven, so it was easy for them to take Mammoth and Gizmo down. "Well," Robin said, as the police started to lead Mammoth and Gizmo away, "looks like we won't be loafing around for a while now." "Good," Beast boy said, "now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home and get ready for my birthday."

_You know, it has to be a speed record, but I'm already growing tiered of this story. But I'll let you know if I decided to give it to someone else._

**Imagaco**


	3. Episode 1: Pt 3

**Teen Titans: The Forgotten Season**

_Sorry about taking so long with this story. I thought I was getting bored with this story. But it turns out that I'm not getting bored of my story; I'm getting bored of writing on fanfiction, at least for now. As a result, this chapter with not be as long or as action packed (or good) as I would like it to be. Please wish me luck in getting over this. I don't own Teen Titans._

For the next week and a half, the Titans fought villain after villain; from Control Freak and his TV monsters, to Plasmas, Cinderblock, and Overload. It was clear that, while the Titans had been fighting battle when the villains had been frozen, they were still out of practice.

Robin had decided that they need more training time, so, between that and the missions, Beast boy didn't have too much time to get ready for his own birthday. In fact, he, the way things were going, he didn't think he'd even have any time for his birthday.

"Dude," he said one day, "when are we going to be done with this? It's almost my birthday." "I'm sorry Beast boy," Robin said, "Look; I'll make it up to you. We'll set aside some time from training on your birthday; how about that." "Alright," Beast boy said, still sulking.

They would have his birthday after all. That was good enough for Beast boy. And then the day finally came. It was one battle after another. Mammoth and Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Control Freak, and even a few bank robberies and disasters here and there.

At any rate, it was well past midnight when they finally had free time. Well past Beast boy's birthday.

"Beast boy," Starfire said as he walked off. "Let him be, Starfire," Robin said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "he just needs some time to himself."

After everyone had back to their rooms, Raven walked out, looking for Beast boy. It didn't take her long to find him, sitting at the shore of their island. "You know," she said, "you always come here when something really bothers you."

"I guess," Beast boy said, skipping a stone. "What's with you," Raven asked, sitting next to him, "first you start acting like a jerk, then you start acting all mature, and now you're Mr. Mope?" Beast boy put his face in his hands to hide his crying. "Why can't you just be yourself again," Raven half-shouted.

"Because things change," Beast boy said, not looking up, "so I'm trying to change with it." Raven was slightly taken aback. Beast boy had never acted like this before. "I'm eighteen now, Rae," Beast boy said, looking up at Raven, "do you I'll be a Teen Titan from now on? Do you really think we be the Teen Titans forever? Do you think we'll even be able to stay together forever?"

"First off, don't call me Rae," Raven said, "second, of course we'll be together. Maybe not forever, but not long enough to feel like it." Beast boy only half listened to her. Having enough of this, Raven knelt down and put her hand on Beast boy's shoulders.

"Garfield," she said seriously, "stop crying." Beast boy looked Raven, and then smiled. "Still won't let that one go, will ya," he said, finally smiling. "Not yet, at least," Raven said, "now listen. Yes it's true we'll have to stop calling ourselves the Teen Titans soon; yes, things will be different from now on; and yes, things do change. But, I also know that some things never change."

"…I guess you're right," Beast boy said, drying his tears, "we have to expect some changes; but I guess it's nothing we can get through." "As long as we are Titans," Raven said, "we can though anything, together." "Titans together," Beast boy said. "Titans _**FOREVER**_," Raven corrected. "…I like the sound of that," Beast boy said.

Raven smiled at him. "You know," Raven said, "we can still celebrate your birthday." "Ok," Beast boy said, getting up. "So," Beast boy continued as they walked to the tower, "you think out go out me some time?" Raven looked at Beast boy like he'd just slapped her and then kneed her in the stomach. "Just kidding," he said, smiling nervously, holding up his hands in defiance. "Thing don't changed that much Beast boy," Raven said, before saying to herself, "not that fast at least."

_Oh, I've also decided that this won't be the 6__th__ season of 'Teen Titans'; I'm making it a new series, called 'The Titans', (like a sequel series to 'Teen Titans',) so some things are going to be a bit more mature than the 'Teen Titans' show, but I'll still try and keep things as the same as I can. (I won't change the title out of the story, cause I'm not sure if I even can. PS, points for anyone who can think up a theme song for this.)_

**Imagaco**


End file.
